Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik – Based off the Album from Outkast, Santana is a troubled teen from Southern Lima Heights who has a hard life being a teen. When she goes to McKinley she has her eye on Brittany, but Brittany is already dating someone. How will Santana get Brittany into her life? G!p Santana. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1: Peaches (Intro)

Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik – Based off the Album from Outkast, Santana is a troubled teen from Southern Lima Heights who has a hard life being a teen. When she goes to McKinley she has her eye on Brittany, but Brittany is already dating someone. How will Santana get Brittany into her life? G!p Santana. Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee any characters or the Outkast Album all belong to Fox & Arista/LaFace Records. ©

….

Chapter 1: Peaches (Intro)

Santana is over Fred's house selling dope to underage kids. Santana does this on the side for extra money. Santana has been in trouble with the law many times, but like it's going to stop her from making her money.

"Damn, San, we've got more than last time." Fred says as he counts his money.

"It's the first of the month." Santana says putting her money into her pocket. The door opens and Harmony walks in with vodka.

"Hey losers." Harmony says sitting down beside Santana.

"Hey Harmony." Santana lays on her lap. Fred goes over to his drawer and pulls out some coke. Santana sits up and looks at him.

"I'm getting so high tonight." Fred smiles going back over to the couch.

"Dude, be careful selling that shit." Santana takes a sip of vodka.

"I will." Fred snorts the coke and relaxes. Harmony does a little, but not much. Santana only smokes her blunts. She's not going that far, and that's all she sells. Fred he'll sell coke, weed, & meth. Santana is usually not around when he does that shit. When Fred falls asleep, Santana and Harmony head over to their spot to break some rules.

In the Alley.

Santana is in the alley vandalizing property, she doesn't care about anything right now. Santana works at tire place to help her mom and sister out, because her step-dad Chris is a total dick. Santana looks over at Harmony and shakes her head at the drunk girl. It's 12:30 at night. Santana looks over and sees the cops.

"Shit!" Santana says packing up her stuff and grabbing Harmony.

"What San?" Harmony slurs.

"The cops bitch." Santana picks up her bridal style and runs out the back of the alley heading towards Harmony's house. Santana opens the back door of Harmony's house. She takes the drunk girl upstairs and lays her on her bed. Santana slides her backpack under Harmony's bed just in case she runs into the cops.

"Night San." Harmony says.

"Night." Santana leaves Harmony's house and heads home. The cops pulls up on Santana, and she stops.

"Where were you tonight Santana?" Officer Morgan asked the Latina.

"With your mom Prick." Santana says with an attitude.

"What would your dad say about this?" Officer Johnson said to her.

"He's not my fucking dad, you dickless bastard. Go find a coffee shop or some shit." Santana starts to walk away.

"We're watching you Santana." Officer Morgan yells out to her.

"I'm going home to watch me and your daughter's sex tape." Santana flicks them off walking home.

"You little….!" Officer Morgan starts to go after Santana.

"Don't." Officer Johnson stops him and they leave. Santana walks into her house closing the door.

"Where were you?" Chris asked Santana.

"Out." Santana heads up the steps going to her room. Chris follows Santana, but she stops to look at him. "What do you want Chris?" Santana asked him.

"Santana, just tell me where you were." Chris says.

"I was out fucking. God, mind your damn business dude." Santana goes into her room slamming her door locking it. Chris shakes his head and goes into his room.

The Next Morning

Santana hears her alarm go off, the Latina throw her clock across her room making it hit the wall breaking it. She does not want to go to Southern Lima high this morning. Santana snuggles back into her pillow with a smile dreaming again.

A loud bang wakes Santana up, the Latina groans throwing the cover off of her. She walks over to her door and opens it. She sees that it's her older sister Lexi.

"What?" Santana groans looking at her older sister. Lexi rolls her eyes, and pushes Santana's door open, looking for something in her room.

"Where's my ipod San?" Lexi asked looking on Santana's dresser. Santana growls lowly.

"It's not in here Lexi! Get out!" Santana points out in the hallway. Lexi growls pushing Santana back by her forehead.

"I know you took it." Lexi says walking out of Santana's room.

"I didn't bitch." Santana slams her door going back into her bed. Her door opens again, Santana let's out a frustrated growl. She looks and sees her mom looking at her.

"Get up Santana, you got school in 30 minutes." Maribel said taking the cover off of Santana.

"Mom, come on." Santana whines reaching for her cover.

"This is your fault for going to bed so late. I told you to stop hanging around that Harmony girl, she's going to get you in trouble Santana." Maribel says going into Santana's closet.

"I'm just banging her mom." Santana says getting out of her bed.

"That's even worse Santana." Maribel pulls out Santana's pink shirt she bought her last week.

"Hell no mom." Santana says in disgust at the color.

"Okay, you don't have to go today. We're moving anyway, your dad got a new job." Maribel says putting Santana's clothes back.

"Step-dad. That man is not my dad. When did you guys find this out?" Santana asked her mother.

"Last night, you and Lexi were out last night, so we wanted to tell you guys." Maribel says sitting down on Santana's bed.

"Oh, cool. I'm going back to sleep." Santana was about to get back into her bed.

"Nope, get your ass downstairs and help your sister pack." Maribel says standing up.

"Fuck man." Santana grumbles.

"Language." Maribel smacks the back of Santana's head hard. Santana goes downstairs and sees her sister packing up the living room. Santana takes a pillow and throws it at her. Lexi shrieks.

"You little bitch!" Lexi storms over to Santana.

"Fuck off Lex." Santana says walking into the kitchen and sees her father reading a newspaper. Santana rolls her eyes, Santana goes into the fridge and pulls out some apple juice. She drinks from the jug.

"Really Santana?" Chris asked looking at Santana.

"Mind your business old man." Santana walks out of the kitchen going back up to her room. Santana freshens herself up in her bathroom. Santana reaches under her bed and pulls out her weed. She rolls up her blunt as she turns on her radio, she nods her head to the Fugees's Ready or Not song.

Santana lights up her blunt and smokes it. As she's enjoying her smoke a knock disturbs her.

"What?!" Santana grumbles trying to get high. The door opens and Chris comes in coughing because of the smoke.

"We need to talk." Chris turns the radio off. Santana looks at this fool like he's crazy.

"About you being rude by turning off my fucking radio?" Santana takes the remote and turns her radio back on.

"I mean it Santana." He turns the radio off again. Now, Santana's pissed. She puts her blunt out and looks at him.

"What do you want Chris?" Santana wanting to get this over with.

"Well, I'm going to need you to do good in school Santana, you need to focus on your education." Chris says.

"Since when do you care about me? You've abused me, my mom and my sister. You don't give a shit about us. You just want our money. Get the fuck out of my room!" Santana goes over to her door and opens it.

"I don't want to fight Santana." Chris says to the Latina.

"Don't care, get out." Santana rolls her eyes. Chris sighs and walks out, he hears Santana slams her door and the music turning back on. Chris just walks downstairs going into the living room to wait on the movers.

He walks back downstairs helping the girls pack while Santana just gets high. They've packed up everything. Chris walks out along with Lexi and Maribel. They look over at a car that's moving back forth really fast. Chris walks over to the car and knocks on the window, but the car just keeps moving. Chris knocks harder, but he's ignored again. He hears loud moans from Santana and some girl. The car stops and the door opens with Santana climbing out tucking her dick back into her pants.

Lexi laughs at her sister who's just ignoring Chris' glare. Lexi shakes her head and gets into her car waiting on Santana.

Santana helps Harmony out of her car, Harmony grabs Santana's backpack she left over house last night and hands it to the Latina.

"Thanks." Santana kisses Harmony then pulls away.

"Be good." Harmony says.

"Yeah right. Like that's going to happen." Santana smacks Harmony's ass and kisses her one last time.

"Bye San." Harmony gets into the driver's side.

"Bye Harmony." Santana walks over to her sister's car and gets in.

"You're a mess San." Lexi laughs at her younger sister.

"I know, like Chris was going to do something about it." Santana says putting her seatbelt on.

"Anyway, let's get to this new house." Lexi pulls away from their old house and follows Chris to their new house. About an hour and a half later they arrive at their new house. Santana and Lexi gets out and heads inside.

"You girls like it?" Maribel asked her daughters.

"At least it's bigger." Lexi says looking at the nice house.

"I know I am after what I just did." Santana laughs.

"Ew!" Lexi says in disgust and goes upstairs.

Santana walks into the room and sits down in the empty room and pulls out her dad's journal. She reads it and smiles. Her dad was a really smart man, he went missing when he was on a business trip, and he's never returned. Santana puts the journal back into her backpack and puts it onto her back.

The movers move in everything into the house. After they've settled Santana hides her backpack and gets into her bed. Santana wonders about her father's whereabouts, Santana turns her radio on and it plays Christina Milian's Liar song.

….

End of this chapter. Did you guys like it so far? This is my favorite Outkast album. Santana will attend her new school next chapter. She will also interact with Brittany next chapter. Lexi runs into her ex when she attends her new college. Maribel looks for a job next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Myintrotoletuknow

Chapter 2: Myintrotoletuknow

The Next Morning

Santana feels someone shaking her awake, she opens her eyes and groans. She looks up at her sister who's already prepared for school.

"What?" Santana asked wanting to go back to sleep.

"Santana, get up, you have school." Lexi said taking the cover off of Santana.

"Fine." Santana grumbles going into her bathroom to get ready. Lexi finds an outfit for Santana and irons them for her sister. Lexi usually tries to help out Santana when she can. Santana comes out and sees her sister ironing her clothes.

"Here." Lexi hands Santana her tank top and pants.

"Thanks." Santana takes her clothes and slips them on along with her chucks. Santana grabs her weed from under the bed and puts it into her pocket along with a rubber band full of cash.

"You will get in trouble for smoking that shit." Lexi chuckles.

"Like I care Lex." Santana puts on her watch that her father gave her along with her diamond studs she stole.

"You ready?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, let's roll." Santana heads downstairs with Lexi. They walk into the kitchen and sees their mom drinking coffee.

"You girls ready for your first day?" Maribel asked her children.

"Oh yeah." Santana said sarcastically grabbing some juice and a pop-tart. Chris walks in with a smile onto his face.

"Morning." Chris greets Santana and Lexi.

"Hey Chris." Lexi greets fixing herself some coffee.

"Come on Lex." Santana walks out of the kitchen without greeting Chris. Santana can't stand the guy, she doesn't need him in her life. Chris sighs and goes to make himself some coffee. Lexi walks out of the kitchen and sees Santana giving their mom some money for the day. Santana walks out of the house with Lexi behind her. They get into Lexi's car and heads over to McKinley.

In the Parking lot

Lexi pulls up and watches the young teens walking inside of the building. Lexi turns to her sister who's on her phone probably playing a game. Santana looks up at Lexi with a frown.

"You ready?" Lexi asked her sister.

"I guess. I'll see you at home." Santana opens the door and was about to get out, but Lexi pulls her back to kiss her cheek. "What was that for?" Santana asked.

"I just love you Santana." Lexi said to Santana.

"I love you too Lex." Santana smiles at her sister getting out of the car. Lexi drives off when Santana walks towards the building. Santana walks in and sees the jocks and cheerleaders. She rolls her eyes and walks to the main office.

She walks in and sees Figgins typing on his computer, he looks up and sees Santana.

"Oh hi." Figgins greets the Latina.

"Hey, I'm new here, my name is Santana Lopez." Santana introduces herself to Figgins.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lopez. I talked to your mom this morning, here's your schedule." Figgins hands Santana her schedule.

"Thanks." Santana looks at it and sees that she has Spanish first with a man named Mr. Shuester.

"Here's your locker number." He hands Santana another paper.

"Cool, thanks. I'll be on my way." Santana leaves the office and heads to Spanish, but she bumps into someone.

"Ouch." A girl said. Santana looks down and sees a blonde haired girl on the floor. Usually Santana isn't nice, but since she bumped into her she holds her hand out.

"Come on shorty." Santana pulls the girl up.

"Thanks." The girl said dusting herself off.

"Sure." Santana was about to leave, but the girl stops her.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany greets the Latina holding her hand out.

"Santana." Santana shakes her hand and she feels a spark. Santana has never felt that before in her life.

"Where are you headed?" Brittany asked looking at Santana's sexy muscles.

"Uh..Spanish." Santana teases Brittany and flex her muscles at bit. Sam sees this and he doesn't like it.

"I'll show you the way." Brittany offers licking her lips, she knows she's with Sam but damn in her mind Santana is just so sexy.

"Cool." Santana wraps her arm around Brittany walking to Spanish with her. They arrive and they see Will setting things up. Santana tells Will who she is and tells her to sit beside Brittany. During class Santana starts to draw to ease her mind. She doesn't even need this damn class. She knows Spanish better than Will.

The bell rings and Santana heads to her locker to put her Spanish book up in. Puck walks by with Quinn and sees Santana. Puck walks up to her leaning up against the locker.

"Not interested." Santana said not even looking at Puck.

"Woah, I'm not here to hit on you, I'm Puck." Puck holds his hand out for Santana to shake. Santana turns to look at him.

"Santana." Santana shakes his hand.

"Nice grip you got." Puck says to the Latina.

"Thanks." Santana shuts her locker was about to leave, but Puck stops her.

"We're headed to our free period, wanna hang out with us?" Puck asked Santana.

"Yeah, sure." Santana walks with Puck and Quinn, who introduces herself. Santana walks out to the bleachers with Quinn and Puck.

…

With Lexi

Lexi is walking with one of her old friends from Southern Lima High, Stacy Lawrence.

"I'm so glad you're here Lex." Stacy beams in happiness.

"Same here. So how are you and Mick?" Lexi sits down in a chair that's in the library.

"We're good." Stacy smiles. She looks up and sees a familiar face. "Oh no." She said.

"What?" Lexi looks over and sees her ex Freddie McCoy. Freddie looks over at them and his eyes widen. Lexi packs up her stuff. "I'll see you later." Lexi puts her bag onto her shoulder.

"Text me." Stacy said.

"I will." Lexi leaves the library heading to her next class.

"Lexi." Freddie calls her name out as he chases her outside. Lexi ignores him and continues to walk to her next class. Freddie grabs her arm stopping her.

"What do you want?" Lexi jerks her arm away from him.

"We need to talk, we haven't talked in 6 years." Freddie said looking at Lexi.

"There's a reason for that, you left me when I was pregnant. You told me you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Why do you think we haven't talked you idiot?" Lexi spits out angrily.

"I'm sorry Lexi. I am, I wish I was there." Freddie admits.

"I bet your girlfriend was worth losing me and our child. She would've been 6 by now." Lexi feels her tears forming.

"She's dead?" Freddie asked.

"She died in a drive by shooting. We were at home playing in the yard and these guys started shooting around our block, Skye died. Our daughter is gone. To be honest, I don't anything to do with you Freddie. So stay the fuck out of my life." Lexi bumps into his shoulder hard as she walks to her next class.

Freddie feels his tears forming, he sighs and walks back into the school. Freddie and Lexi didn't know that a certain figure heard their whole conversation. The figure smiles and leaves.

….

Back with Santana

"So you're from Southern Lima Heights?" Quinn asked with a feared face.

"Yep, the hood of Lima." Santana said looking at the football team.

"Damn, I'm sorry about your hard times. I know you had some." Puck said pulling out his sketch book.

"Thanks dude." Santana looks down at Puck's drawings. "Damn, you drew that?" Santana asked looking at the dragon blowing out fire.

"Yeah, I love drawing. Takes my mind off of the bad things y'know?" Puck begins to draw a skull with headphones on.

"Check it." Santana shows Puck and Quinn her drawing of Sailor Moon.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sailor Moon? That's awesome." Quinn looks at the features of the drawing.

"Dude, this is fucking awesome." Puck said admiring the drawing.

"Thanks, I love Sailor Moon. She's the shit." Santana said smiling.

"Agreed." Both Puck and Quinn nod their heads on Santana's comment.

"I gotta get down there." Quinn kisses Puck and heads towards the cheerleaders.

"So I met this Brittany chick this morning." Santana said to Puck.

"Brittany is cool, I like her. She's a real close friend of mine. I'll fuck anyone up if they fuck with Brittany's heart." Puck said looking down at Quinn.

"You grew up with her?" Santana asked him.

"Yep, met her when I was 3 years old. We were at the park and this bitch named Mack was picking on Brittany. I pushed her off of Brittany and put mud into her hair." Puck chuckles.

"Nice. I just met her and I like her already, I usually don't like people, but there's something about her that I like. We talked during Spanish, and she's easy to talk too." Santana said.

"I know, Brittany has always been there for me, I've had it hard too. I've been into some shit and my parents kicked me out once. Brittany took me in when I didn't have nothing." Puck smiles when Brittany does a cartwheel.

"That's a not a friend bro, that's a sister. Brittany is basically your sister man. It's hard finding people like that. You're cool Puck." Santana nudges him a little.

"You too San. " Puck smiles, he's glad he's got a new friend.

"So, what about jobs around here dude?" Santana hears the bell ring and stands up.

"I work at a mechanic shop." Puck puts his drawing book into his backpack and stands up as well.

"Cool, are they hiring?" Santana walks back towards the school with Puck.

"Hell yeah, we need more people, I do at least three cars on my own everyday. We just got rid of two people last week." Puck rolls his eyes.

"Cool, I can help out." Santana walks into the school with Puck beside her. Santana sees these jocks with cups in their hands and she frowns. Azimio and David walks up to Santana with a smirk.

"What do you guys want?" Puck asked.

"Who's your new friend here?" David asked Puck.

"Santana, I wouldn't do that." Puck said to them.

"Dude, she's a chick. She won't do nothing." Azimio laughs along with David.

"I'm from Southern Lima Heights bro, throw that at me and see what happens. You guys will no longer play football ever again." Santana said throwing backpack on the ground.

"Ohh you're so scary." David laughs throwing the slushie into Santana's face. Everyone gasps. Brittany gasps walking up to Santana.

Santana chuckles taking off her shirt wiping her face off. Everyone eyes widen when they see Santana's tattoos. David and Azimio gulp.

"Bad idea." Santana takes her fist and connects it with David's nose breaking it.

"Fuck!" David holds his face that's bleeding wildly. Santana punches Azimio in the face slitting his lip making it bleed wildly as well. Santana picks up her backpack and shirt walking away from the bleeding jocks.

Santana walks into the bathroom and rinses out the sticky drink out of her hair. She hears the door open and its Brittany and Quinn. Santana looks up at the two blondes.

"You okay?" Quinn asked the Latina.

"Yeah, I warned them." Santana shrugs putting her shirt into her backpack.

"I'm glad you're okay Santana." Brittany smiles at the Latina.

"I'm good Britt." Santana holds the door open for the blondes to go out of. Santana continues the rest of her day at school.

…..

With Maribel

Maribel looks through different newspapers for a job, she's called and nobody is hiring. Maribel sighs as she continues to look for work. The door opens and it's Santana walking in.

"Hey mija." Maribel greets Santana.

"Hey ma." Santana sits down and frowns when she sees newspapers everywhere. "Ma, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Looking for work baby." Maribel highlights something.

"Ma, I'm going to be working soon, don't worry about finding a job." Santana said picking up all of the newspapers.

"Santana." Maribel reaches for the newspapers.

"Stop it." Santana opens the trashcan and throws the papers away.

"Honey, I need to work." Maribel tells her daughter who's about to start dinner.

"Let me find you a job then. Newspapers ain't shit." Santana said putting a pot full of water on the stove.

"How did you get home?" Maribel asked.

"Puck drove me home, he's a cool dude." Santana said chopping some chicken up.

"Good to know you've made some friends." Maribel stands up to help Santana. Lexi storms into the house angrily.

"Lex, what's up?" Santana turns to look at her older sister.

"Freddie, he goes to school with me." Lexi said sitting down at the table. Santana throws the knife into the sink and washes her hands off. She goes over to her backpack and pulls out her dad's pocket knife and puts it into her back pocket. She was about to leave until her mom stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked her.

"To kill Freddie, I thought I told him to stay away from you?" Santana looks at Lexi.

"Santana don't. Let me handle it." Lexi said.

"Fine, but if he comes by the house it's on." Santana said going back over to help her mom with dinner.

Later on

After everyone has eaten dinner, Santana and Lexi went back into their rooms. Santana is in her room listening to Ariana Grande's new album. She's really loving that song "Sometimes". Santana knows her father out looking for them, but she can't help to think about how he went missing. Santana is also thinking about Brittany, she's the sexiest girl she's ever seen in her life. Santana falls asleep with her music playing.

Lexi is looking at a picture of her daughter Skye, tears form into Lexi's eyes. She can't believe she lost her daughter. Lexi thinks about when she told her parents and then Santana. Santana was so pissed off when she heard that Freddie left her sister to do her pregnancy alone. Lexi remembers when Santana broke Freddie's jaw, that's why she loves Santana. Santana is so protective of her. Even though she's the big sister, Santana has always protected her from bad things. Lexi chuckles because Santana really is a troubled teen.

"God Santana you're such a little badass." Lexi shakes her head because of her sister.

Lexi looks down at her daughter's picture again.

"I wish you here right now baby, I need you here." Lexi feels her heart breaking into pieces. Lexi feels like this is her fault, but she didn't know a shooting was going to go down that day. Lexi thinks about her dad.

"Where are you dad? Please come home." Lexi said to herself.

Lexi puts the picture of her daughter into her drawer and cuts off her light. Lexi doesn't understand about why her father went all M.I.A. on them. Something is up, that's why she's going to college. Lexi loves crime & mystery, she's going to find out what happened to her father and why. Lexi gets comfortable and sighs.

"I miss you Skye, mommy misses you so fucking much." Lexi cries herself to sleep. On the other side of her door Santana has her back against the door crying silently.

….

End of this chapter. Anybody loving the Pucktana friendship? I am. Did anybody like Brittana's first interaction? Sam's jealous already. Poor Lexi, losing her daughter so young. Freddie will have a scene with Lexi next chapter. Santana and Brittany will have scenes next chapter, and Santana will finally meet the rest of the Gleeks next chapter. Maribel will try to figure out about what happened to her ex-husband. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't No Thang

Chapter 3: Ain't No Thang

No One's POV

Santana walks into the kitchen and grabs a granola bar along with a juice pouch. She turns to see Lexi making some coffee.

"You were crying last night." Santana said opening her granola bar.

"So were you." Lexi said not looking at Santana, trying not to cry again.

"Lex, I'm sorry. It should've been me." Santana says, Lexi turns around and looks at her sister angrily.

"Don't you ever say that!" Lexi yells at her sister.

"Lex, I can take a bullet!" Santana raises her shirt up and shows her sister her bullet scar.

"I know San, but I don't want you to die." Lexi said calmly.

"I had a better chance of surviving Lex. Skye was only five years old. Those dumb ass police officers don't give a shit about what happen to us Lex. They don't even know who car it was or who killed Skye. They just gave up, because of our race." Santana said angrily.

"I know, I hated that neighborhood." Lexi rolls her eyes twisting the top onto her coffee cup.

"Same." Santana agrees.

"You need a ride?" Lexi picks up her backpack and purse.

"No, Puck is coming to get me." Santana said.

"Cool, he seems like a cool dude." Lexi walks into the living room and grabs her keys off of the key rack.

"He is." Santana says. The doorbell rings and Santana answer it.

"Hey San." Puck fist bumps her walking inside.

"Hey." Santana shuts the door.

"You must be Puck, I'm Lexi. Santana's older sister." Lexi holds her hand out for a shake.

"Puck. Nice to meet you." Puck shakes her hand gently so he won't hurt it.

"Well, I'm off to school." Lexi says opening the door.

"You text me if Freddie gives you any problems." Santana said to her sister.

"I will." Lexi blows a kiss at Santana and leaves.

"Who's Freddie?" Puck asked looking at Santana.

"I'll tell you on our way to school, Chris can get nosey." Santana picks up her bag and heads out Puck.

…..

At school

Santana is outside in the courtyard eating her pizza peacefully until a voice interrupts her.

"Stay away from Brittany." A male voice says.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. It's best if you just walk away before I rearrange your fucking face." Santana spits not looking at the male figure.

"Look at me bitch!" The male yells causing heads to turn at them. They all look at Santana who stands up turning to look at the boy.

"Walk away big lips. I'm not the one to be fucked with." Santana said glaring at Sam. The gleeks all walk out to the courtyard and see Santana and Sam glaring at each other. Brittany walks up to them and speaks.

"Uh, what's going on?" Brittany asked Santana and Sam.

"Tell your little boyfriend to step Britt, I don't mind breaking his fucking teeth." Santana says about to step close to Sam.

"Woah." Brittany stops Santana. "Don't please." Brittany begs the Latina.

"You better get his ass." Santana sits back down eating her lunch again. Sam takes his drink and pours it all over Santana's food.

"Oh shit." A student says with wide eyes. Santana chuckles and stands up. Santana pushes Brittany aside gently, she takes off her watch and earrings handing them over to Brittany. Santana raises her fist up to him Sam, but Puck stops her.

"Don't get suspended on your second day San." Puck says holding an angry Latina.

"I will fucking kill you little boy, don't you know I will bury you alive little boy?! Don't you ever test me ever again." Santana says getting out of Puck's hold and throws her lunch into Sam's face.

"What the fuck?!" Sam says wiping the disgusting food off of him. Santana grabs her things and leaves.

"So that's Santana." Kurt said.

"Yeah, don't piss her off." Brittany leaves to go find the Latina. Brittany sees Santana eating a sandwich in a classroom. "Did you fight a lot from here you're from?" Brittany asked pulling out her lunch.

"Yeah, I even got shot." Santana said as she continues to eat.

"Y-you did?" Brittany asks in shock.

"Yep, but it didn't kill me. I'm still here." Santana winks at the blonde.

"I'm glad you are, you're really sweet." Brittany says.

"Hmm, I'm sexy too." Santana wiggles her eyebrows.

"You are very sexy." Brittany say giggling at Santana.

"So, what about you hang out with yours truly?" Santana asked looking at Brittany, hoping she says yes.

"Sure, I'd love too. I have nothing to do tonight." Brittany says finishing up her lunch.

"Cool, I'll text you baby." Santana kisses her cheek and winks at her before leaving.

"Oh shit." Brittany says to herself as she feels herself getting all aroused because of what Santana just did, and Santana called her baby. Yep, she has the hots for Santana.

….

With Lexi

Lexi is heading to her next class, but she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice says helping her up.

"Thanks." Lexi tries to walk pass Freddie.

"Wait, can we talk please?" Freddie asked Lexi. Lexi sighs and turns to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, I really don't want to text Santana to kill you right now, I know you want to graduate, and that won't happen if she buries you." Lexi said walking away. Freddie runs to catch up to her.

"Tell me what happened to Skye." Freddie said.

"Why should I?" Lexi steps away from him.

"She was my kid too Lex." Freddie said stepping closer to her.

"No, she was my kid Freddie, I raised her, not you. To be honest you have no right asking me about what happened to my child." Lexi scoffs at her ex.

"Why is it so hard to talk to me?" Freddie asked getting frustrated at Lexi.

"You fucking left me! Why do you think it's so fucking hard to not talk to you?! God, you're a fucking idiot Freddie! I regret sleeping with you!" Lexi turns to leave, but Freddie jerks her back.

"No, you're going to fucking talk to me bitch!" Freddie growls.

"Excuse me?" Lexi throws her bags down along with her books taking off all of her jewelry.

"You heard me Lexi! You're a bitch, you always were." Freddie spits.

"I don't think that's how you should be talking to a lady bro." A male voice comes from behind Freddie.

"Who the fuck are you?" Freddie asked.

"My name is Nicholas Smith. You should learn how to respect women, they're the most beautiful creatures on the planet that god blessed us with." Nicholas said rolling up his sleeves to hit Freddie.

"Man please, some of them will just sleep with the most popular boys in school." Freddie chuckles. Nicholas punches Freddie in the mouth knocking him out. Lexi chuckles at the whole scene.

"Thanks." Lexi said about to pick up her stuff.

"No, let me." Nicholas picks up Lexi's stuff and hands them to her.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Lexi said putting her jewelry back on.

"I didn't I can't stand when men disrespect women." Nicholas smiles, Lexi smiles back at him.

"Good to know there are nice men like you at here. It's hard to find them these days." Lexi says.

"Can I walk you to your class?" Nicholas holds out his arm for Lexi to take.

"Sure." Lexi loops her arm into his and they walk to her class.

The same figure follows them to see what Nicholas is all about.

…..

With Maribel

Maribel is downtown at the police stations trying to figure out what happened to her husband Carlos. An officer walks out of his office and sees Maribel looking around for help.

"May I help you ma'am?" The male cop asked nicely.

"Yes I…." Maribel feels like she's seen an angel. This man was so handsome.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering if anyone here could help me find out about my dead husband. He went on a business trip and he never came back." Maribel

"Sure, I can try." He says to her.

"Thank you." Maribel smiles.

"Follow me." The officer goes back to his office and opens up the door. Maribel walks in and sits down.

"I'm officer Owen Griffin." He holds his hand out.

"Maribel Lopez." Maribel feels a spark when she shakes his hand and so does Owen.

"So, what's your ex-husband's name?" He asked logging onto his computer.

"Carlos Lopez." Maribel says hand him some papers.

"Okay, Carlos Lopez." Owen types Carlos's name into the computer and his information pulls up.

"Is it bad?" Maribel asked.

"Yes, your husband is dead ma'am. It says his body was found in England hanging off of the London bridge." Owen shudders.

"Oh my god." Maribel cries.

"I'm so sorry Maribel, this shouldn't happen to anyone." Owen rubs her back.

"How am I going to tell my daughters?' Maribel cries harder.

"Tell them calmly. I'm so sorry." Owen says sadly.

"Thank You Owen. I finally can get some closure." Maribel stands up.

"If you need anything, call me." Owen hands Maribel his card.

"I will." Maribel takes his card and puts it into her purse.

"Maribel, do you want to grab a coffee sometime?" Owen asked nervously. Maribel looks down at her ring and takes it off.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll call you." Maribel smiles and leaves. Owen smiles proudly and goes back to work.

…..

At home with the Lopez's

Santana and Lexi are crying about what their mother just told them. Santana really wants to kill someone at this point, first her niece now her dad? Something's up.

"I met someone." Lexi says wiping her tears.

"Who?' Maribel asked.

"A guy named Nicholas, he knocked out Freddie." Lexi laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana laughs.

"Someone recorded and sent it to everyone on the campus." Lexi chuckles.

"I'm glad he did, because I would've killed him." Santana said seriously.

"So there's this girl named Brittany at my school and we're going to hang out." Santana smiles happily.

"Since when do you smile about anything? This is the first time I've seen you this happy." Lexi said.

"I know, love is calling me." Santana said fixing herself some food.

"Officer Griffin is sex girls." Maribel sighs happily.

"Why can't you just leave Chris already?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"I could leave him, but where would we go?" Maribel asked Santana.

"To a hotel, I got some money saved up ma. I have enough that could get us our own house. You don't know how much money I got from selling dope." Santana said sitting down.

"How much are we talking?" Lexi asked.

"Try 250,000 dollars." Santana said smiling.

"WHAT?!" Lexi yells in shock.

"How did you get that much money Santana? There's no way you can get that much from selling dope." Maribel said.

"Well, I kind of went up to the rich parts of town and sold up there. There was this rich ass old lady whose husband had cancer, and she needed some for him really bad, I sold her so much weed she gave me a lot of money for it. I've been saving up for the past 5 years." Santana said.

"How much did she give you San?" Lexi asked.

"She gave me 55,000 for selling her a whole 2 cases full, and some of it was bonus because I redid her bedroom." Santana shrugs.

"What about the rest?" Maribel asked frowning.

"Oh, I sold some to a rich couple who were in desperate need of some, and then some to some college kids, some around our block, some to some officers who clean half of my record, then I went back to that same old lady before her husband died, and she left me a lot of money." Santana shrugs.

"Did you have a truck to deliver that shit?" Lexi chuckles.

"Yeah, this truck I stole, I delivered it at her house and she payed me big. We had gotten like a whole bunch of weed that day. I was in luck, Frank got payed big time for selling all of that. I got to keep some for myself tho." Santana puts her dishes into the sink.

"So that's why we've been getting nice gifts?" Maribel looks at Santana.

"I got to take care of you both y'know? I've been selling ever since I was 12. Think about me saving all of that money up from when I was 12 ma. That's a lot and I'm 17 now, that's 5 whole years of saving up. I bought you that BMW outside." Santana smiles.

"I hated when you sold dope Santana, but I can see why you did." Maribel said.

"Now, I can't because this town is so damn nosey." Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Maribel said kissing both of her daughters before heading upstairs.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lexi kisses Santana's head and heads upstairs. Santana stands up cutting off the kitchen light heading up to her room. Santana walks into her room closing her door getting into her bed. She sends a text to Brittany.

" _Thinking about you, can't wait to see you."_ _\- San_

" _Me too."_ _\- Britt_

"This is my time pop, I'm going to make your proud." Santana said closing her eyes falling asleep, not knowing a figure is on her balcony smoking a cigar.

End of this chapter. I'm sorry about not updating, my Microsoft Word expired so I had to purchase a new one. Lol, Santana sold a lot of dope, she's got money. More Brittana to come, ohhh all Three Lopez women got some new loves coming into their lives. Nicholas and Owen aren't bad guys in this story, Puck will find out something shocking next chapter. Who's the figure? Someone from Lexi's past will show up next chapter about some news. Santana and Brittany will finally get closer to each other. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Atlanta (Interlude

Chapter 4: Welcome to Atlanta (Interlude)

No one's POV

Santana's in her art class drawing her father, she's drawing him standing on top of a cop car. That was the day the police tried to arrest her for sexual assault. They didn't have proof of that. Santana was too busy drawing her pops she didn't realize everyone had left.

"Santana?" Miss Kelton places a hand onto her shoulder.

"Yes?" Santana asked as she continues to draw.

"Class is over." Miss Kelton chuckles.

"Oh." Santana laughs a little. "Thanks, I got so caught up with my drawing." Santana said putting her things away.

"What was that man you were drawing?" Miss Kelton asked putting her papers into her bag.

"My dad he died in London." Santana said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that Santana. If you need anything let me know." Miss Kelton told the Latina.

"I will." Santana nods leaving the classroom. She walks over to her locker and opens it. Santana puts her things into her locker, she feels a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" A female asked trying not to giggle.

"Uh, Britney Spears?" Santana jokes.

"Wrong, answer." Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and takes her hands off of her eyes.

"I knew it was you, so what's up boo?" Santana asked the blonde.

"I'm your boo huh?" Brittany raises a brow.

"Duh, you were my boo when I first came here." Santana pulling Brittany into her. Brittany giggles wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. She looks into those mocha eyes and instantly falls in love with them.

"I love your eyes." Brittany said.

"I love yours. They're so blue, like the ocean." Santana holds Brittany closer to her.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" The blonde asked.

"It's whatever." Santana shrugs. The bell rings, and it's time for their next class. Sam is pissed off about everything. He's going to hurt Santana.

….

With Maribel

Maribel struggles as she looks through another newspaper as she waits for Owen to come back into his office. She can't find a job anywhere. She hears the door open and it's Owen walking in with Chinese food.

"I've been waiting for lunch for a while. I was starving." Owen chuckles putting the food down.

"I would've cooked for you so you can pack lunch." Maribel told him.

"Really, no woman has really cooked for me before." Owen said pulling out the food.

"Were you married?" She asked him.

"Once, but our divorce was finalized a year ago. We didn't have any kids, I was happy, but she wasn't." Owen said pulling out two paper plates.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm thinking about getting one myself. I just don't feel it with Chris." Maribel said looking at Owen.

"Well, since you're here, how about a date?" Owen asked.

"We're kind of on one." Maribel chuckles. "I'd love to; it be nice to go out." Maribel said.

"Great, how about tonight at 7? We could go to that new Italian place." Owen smiles.

"That'd be amazing." Maribel smiles. "Owen it doesn't bother you that I have two kids right? I mean some men, don't like that." Maribel said.

"I don't care if you had four. I really like you, and it's been nice to have a lady in my life besides my mom and sister. If a man can't accept a woman because she had kids, something is wrong. Hey, I'm going to be honest with you, I really wanted you to throw your ring out and let do you on this desk." Owen chuckles.

"Oh my god." Maribel blushes hard.

"What, it's true. You're so beautiful Maribel, don't let that Chris dude tell you otherwise. Actually, maybe you could invite Santana and Lexie over for dinner tomorrow night." Owen said eating his food.

"That sounds good, the girls wanted to meet you." Maribel said eating.

"Sounds good." Owen feeds Maribel some shrimp.

"Hmm, that's good." Maribel nods.

"I love shrimp." Owen winks at her. They continue to enjoy their lunch date. Maribel's phone start to vibrate and its Chris. She ignores it and continues to talk to Owen.

…..

With Santana and Brittany

Santana and Brittany are sitting on Santana's bed watching Straight Outta Compton. Brittany actually like the movie, she's so into it, but something pops up in her mind.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah babe?" Santana said.

"What was your dad like?" Brittany turns to look at the Latina.

Santana pauses the movie. "He was amazing, he loved adventure. He loved us so much Britt, and I miss him every damn day. He was the only man mom really loved." Santana explains.

"Then who's this Chris guy?" Brittany frowns.

"Some asshole who met my mom at her job. I hope this police officer she met is a cool dude. I don't want to see my mom hurt again." Santana said to Brittany.

"So, when are we going on our date?" Brittany asked straddling her.

"Whenever you want to go baby. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Santana said rubbing her back.

"Aww." Brittany smiles.

"How about tonight I'll take you out. I'll surprise you." Santana said.

"Sounds good. What time?" Brittany asked wrapping her hands around Santana's neck.

"Does 7 work?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Brittany nods rubbing her nose against Santana's.

"You're too cute boo." Santana squeezes Brittany's butt.

"So are you." Brittany rubs Santana's strong muscles.

"Hey, I was thinking about joining the football team." Santana said happily.

"That's great San." Brittany cheers.

They hear the front door, and Santana thinks it's her mom. She opens her door and it's Lexie and some guy.

"Hey sis." Santana greets Lexie looking at the dude. Lexie notices.

"Santana this is Nicholas. Nic this is my sister Santana." Lexie introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Santana." Nic holds his hand out.

"Same here. Thanks for knocking out Freddie." Santana said shaking his hand.

"Anytime." Nic laughs.

"Lexie, Nicholas, this is my boo Brittany." Santana wrapping her around Brittany's waist.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Brittany said politely.

"Likewise." Nic said.

"Same here. You're cute. Good job sis." Lexie said.

"Thanks sis." Santana smiles.

"How about lunch? I'll cook." Lexie said.

"No, I'll cook. You've had a long day at school, so let a man cook for the ladies." Nic said.

"I fucking love you already." Santana said.

"Hey, it's a pleasure. Really. So you girls relax, I'll cook tonight." Nic said kissing Lexie's cheek. Nic walks into the kitchen and starts to lunch.

"Lex, he's a keeper. He's cooking." Santana said looking in the kitchen.

"Santana he's amazing it's like we've known each other for years. God has blessed us Santana." Lexie said.

"Sis, he sent Nicholas for a reason. Freddie has put you through so much, it was time for a new guy. I like the way he's treating you. No man has ever cooked fo us except for dad." Santana told her.

"He's cute too." Brittany said.

"Thanks. This feels so good." Lexie said smiling. Nic comes out.

"Hey Lex, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Nic asked.

"Sure. I'll be ready around 7." Lexie said.

"Cool." Nic winks at her and goes back into the kitchen.

"You better get some after this date." Santana laughs.

"Shut up." Lexie said going into the kitchen.

"You're a mess San." Brittany giggles.

…..

With Puck

Puck walks into his house after a long day of work. Puck's mom walks into the living room.

"Hey, mom." Puck greets.

"Hi, baby." His mom greets him.

"Where's Kendra?" Puck asked.

"Oh, she went over Diana's house." His mom said walking into the kitchen. Puck follows her and sits down.

"Are you going somewhere?" Puck asked his mother.

"Yeah, I have to go handle some more errands." His mom said grabbing her purse.

"Okay, be careful mom." Puck stands up and hugs her.

"I will." She says kissing his cheek and leaving. Puck sighs and heads upstairs. Puck walks into his mom's room and goes into her closet. He moves things around and finds hatch. Puck opens it and is shocked about what he finds. He pulls out pictures and his birth certificate. Puck frowns at it. Puck picks up a picture of his man, and he looks just like him. Puck runs to grab his bag and puts all of the things in there. He locks the hatch back and puts everything back in place. Puck gets into his car, and drives to the address.

Puck can't believe it it's his father.

...

End of this chapter. How was the Brittana moment? Crazy things are about to come next chapter. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Southernplayalisticadillacmuz

Chapter 5: Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik

Long ass wait. Yep I know. I used a Translator for the Italian part. I wish I could speak it fluently.

…..

All three Lopez's are getting ready for their dates. It doesn't take that long for Santana to get ready, but her mother and sister, it takes them forever. Santana walks out of her room putting on her watch her father gave her. Santana has on all black jeans with white button down shirt, her all black diamond stud earrings, and some all black polo shoes.

"Sanny, have you seen my black shoes?" Lexi called out from her room. The older Latina was curing her hair.

"In the white box in your closet." Santana said washing her face. Santana puts coco butter on her face and walks out of the bathroom.

"You look amazing San." Lexi said putting her shoes on.

Santana smiles at her sister. "So, do you Lex." Santana winks at her going back into her room to grab her wallet and keys.

Lexi smiles at her baby sister. Lexi is wearing a white dress with her black heals and silver earrings Santana bought her.

"Girls, this is not to sexual is it?" Maribel asked her children. Santana peeks her head out of her room to look at her mother. Maribel is wearing a red dress with black heels and black earrings.

Damn ma, go head with yo bad self." Santana winks at her mother with a smile.

Maribel smiles at Santana. "It's not too much?" Maribel asked.

"No ma, it's not. Owen is going drool over you." Lexi said giggling at her mother.

"Good, my ass looks okay?" Maribel checks her self in the mirror that's in the hallway.

"Been the same all these years." Lexi said grabbing her purse.

"Good." Maribel grabs all her things, and heads downstairs. Santana and Lexi follow her.

"Here ma." Santana said handing her mother a golden packet.

Maribel's eyes widen. "Santana!" Maribel shrieks taking the packet away from Santana.

Santana chuckles. "What? Don't act like you ain't getting no dick ma." Santana shrugs.

Lexi snickers shaking her head. "You have no filter do you?" Lexi said looking up from her magazine.

Santana drops two packets on the magazine. "Bitch please. We all know you Nicholas's dick too." Santana giggles.

Lexi takes a pillow and throws it at Santana. "Asshole." Lexi glares at her sister.

"You might need some lube if you and Nicholas go that far." Santana laughs when her sisters gets up and takes her heels off. Santana runs into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill you Santana!" Lexi said chasing her sister. Maribel rolls eyes at her children.

The doorbell rings. Maribel gets up to get it. Owen, Brittany, & Nicholas are all standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, come on in." Maribel said with a smile. They all walk in greeting Maribel. Owen kisses Maribel on the cheek handing her some flowers.

"I didn't know if you liked roses or not." Owen said with a small smile.

"I do. They're my favorite." Maribel smiles. Santana and Lexi walk into the living room.

"Baby, I thought I was picking you up." Santana said kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"I couldn't wait. My mom dropped me off." Brittany said winking at Santana.

Nicolas hands Lexi some daisies. Lexi's favorite flowers. "Santana told me these are your favorites." Nicholas said.

"Thank you. They are." Lexi kisses his cheek and walks into the kitchen to put her flowers into the vase.

"So, you ready honey?" Owen asked holding his arm out.

"I am. You guys be safe." Maribel said to everyone.

"Use Protection!" Santana said from the kitchen with a laugh.

"Excuse me, Owen." Maribel walks into the kitchen and slaps Santana's head.

"Ow mama." Santana rubs her head. Everyone laughs at her.

"I know you better use protection Santana. I don't need any grandkids from you right now." Maribel winks at Brittany who blushes. Maribel leaves with Owen.

"Ready to go baby?" Santana asked the blonde. Brittany nods linking her and Santana's hands.

"Be careful guys." Brittany said with a smile.

"You too guys. Take care of her for me." Lexi said giving Brittany a hug and hitting Santana in the head.

"Stop hitting me." Santana said pinching Lexi in the shoulder.

"Good-bye Santana." Lexi waves at her sister. Santana gives her the finger and leaves with Brittany.

"You ready?" Nicholas said holding his hand out.

"Yes I am. Sorry about Santana." Lexi said slipping her shoes back on.

Nic laughs. "Your sister is amazing. No worries." Nic said kissing the crown of Lexi's head.

"Okay, let's go." Lexi said leaving with Nic, locking the door on her way out. Lexi turns on the alarm system from her phone just in case.

….

With Brittana

Santana pulls up at the new Italian restaurant that just opened. "Ready baby?" Santana asked turns the car off.

"San! This place is expensive." Brittany said with wide eyes. Brittany didn't expect for Santana to bring her here.

"Pff. I got money baby, I'd you to Paris, if you desire it." Santana said getting out of the car and opens the passenger side for Brittany.

"Aw." Brittany blushes getting out of the car. "You're sweet baby." Brittany locks their fingers together.

Santana smiles. "Come on love. I can't wait to eat here." Santana said walking into the restaurant. Santana's eyes widen.

"Damn." Brittany says when she sees the place. "This is fancy." Brittany said looking at the violinist that's playing on stage.

"Right. Their food better be good as fuck. I'm a huge Italian fan, they better not have me change my mind." Santana said.

Brittany chuckles. "I don't think their going to do that San. The reviews were amazing about this place. I heard they built one in Missouri." Brittany said.

Santana nods. "Damn, boo. Did your research, huh?"

"You know it." Brittany said smiling at Santana as they walk up to the waiting area.

"Benvenuti alla piccola Italia. Quanti? (Welcome to Little Italy. How many?)" The Italian man said with a smile on his face.

"Due. (Two)" Santana said in Italian. The Italian Man smiles at Santana and nods.

"Certo, da questa parte. (Sure, right this way)." The waiter guides Santana and Brittany to their seats. Santana and Brittany follow him to a beautiful window seat.

"Wow." Santana said.

"Eccoci qua. Mi chiamo Amato. Godere. (Here we are. My name is Amato. Enjoy)." He said putting the menus on the table.

"Grazie. Se non ti dispiace puoi portarmi il vino migliore che hai? Questo lo coprirà? (Thank you. If you don't mind can you bring me the best wine you have? Will this cover it?)" Santana asked handing him a 50-dollar bill.

Amato's eyes widen. "Hell yeah." He said in English.

Santana and Brittany chuckle. "So, you speak English too I see." Santana said opening the menu.

"Yeah, speaking Italian is apart of the job. I've been at many jobs, and this is best one. No on has ever gave me a tip this high before." Amato said putting the bill away.

"You deserve it. I'll just take the Chicken parmesan. Also, breadsticks and wine for me." Santana said closing the menu.

"Gotcha. And for you miss?" Amato looks over at Brittany.

"I'll just take some spaghetti." Brittany said politely as she closes the menu.

"Yes ma'am." Amato takes the menus. "I know you guys are under age. So, here's what I'll do. I save some wine for you up at the front. Is water okay?" Amato said.

"Sure. Thanks." Santana said with a smile.

"Sure thing." Amato winks at them, and walks to the back.

Brittany looks at Santana with awe. "How did you learn to speak Italian?"

"My dad. He took us to Italy one year, and we met my great-uncle who lived over there. Come to find out, I'm half Spanish and Italian. Which is amazing." Santana said.

"Wow, I'm half Dutch." Brittany said.

"Really? Ancestors from The Netherlands?" Santana asked with heart eyes.

"Yep. I met my grandfather when I went there 3 years back. We went to The Netherlands ever summer." Brittany said.

"Damn B. That's cool. Maybe we can go one day." Santana grabs her hand.

"I would love too Santana." Brittany blushes at Santana.

Amato comes back over with their food and water. "Enjoy girls." He said with a wink.

"Thank Amato." Santana said with smile. Santana and Brittany both dig into their food.

Brittany moans, and it makes Santana's cock twitch.

"Fuck." Santana said trying to pull herself together.

Brittany hears it and smirks. "Sorry." Santana said with a giggle.

Santana nods. "It's fine. I was going to hear it at some point. I just thought it'd be because of me not the food." Santana said with smirk.

Brittany giggles. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be louder than me after tonight." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

Santana chokes on her food and sips on her water. "Britt." Santana whines.

"You started it." Brittany said holding her food on for Santana to take.

Santana takes a bite, and does the same.

"Wow, that's good." Santana said nodding in approval.

20 minutes has passed by and the girls had finished their dinner. Amato comes over to them.

"How was it?" Amato asked picking up their plates.

"It was amazing. Tell the cook they did an amazing job." Brittany said.

"Why thank you. It's my Uncle's special dish." Amato said.

Santana's eyes widen. "This is your Uncle's place?" Santana asked.

Amato nods. "Yep, I'll put two cheesecakes on the house for you." Amato said.

"Wow, thanks Amato." Santana said gratefully.

"Sure thing." Amato sets the check down for Santana and takes the dishes to the back.

Santana pays the bill and puts an extra 50 in there for Amato. He really hooked them up.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked standing up holding her hand out for Brittany to take.

"Yep. All ready." Brittany grabs her purse and go to the front with Santana.

Amato comes back up with bags. "Two cheesecakes, and your wine. Thank you, girls so much. I hope to guys come again." Amato hands them the bags.

"Oh, we will. I want to meet your Uncle next time." Santana said giving Amato a high-five.

"I'll tell him. Be safe." Amato said.

"We will. Good-night Amato." Brittany waves at him and he waves back. Santana and Brittany heads to Santana's car.

Brittany phone ring. "Hello? Puck?" Brittany frowns.

Santana stands beside Brittany. "What's wrong?" Santana whispers.

"Okay, Puck. I'm coming. Just hang tight." Brittany ends the call with tears forming.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asked putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany sobs. "Puck is in his room scared Santana. His father is back." Brittany said.

"I'll call Owen." Santana calls Owen as they head over to Pucks house.

…..

At Pucks

Santana pulls up at Puck's house with Owen right behind her. Santana puts the car in park and steps out.

"Brittany, is Puck's room downstairs?" Owen asked searching for his gun.

"No, he's upstairs. Puck's dad has a drinking problem." Brittany said as she shivers from the cold.

Santana opens the trunk of her car and pulls out a jacket. "Here you go baby." Santana puts the jacket over Brittany's shoulder.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she starts to warm up.

Two more cars pull up at Pucks house. Three people comes running up to them.

"Is Puck okay?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany with concern in her voice.

"We have no idea, we just got here." Santana said as she hugs Quinn.

"I heard about his dad. I thought he was in jail." Lexi said with a frown.

"He was. I'm going in, back up is on the way." Owen said putting his gun on his hip.

Bang Bang Bang.

"What the fuck?!" Nic yells with wide eyes. Lexi has her hand over mouth.

"Oh my god." Lexi whispers with tears filling her eyes. She hopes Puck is not hurt.

"Puck!" Quinn tries to run, but Santana stops her.

"No Q. Let Owen handle this." Santana said pulling back the crying blonde.

Owen kicks the door open, and back up pulls up at Pucks. A female officer gets out.

"Did Owen go in?" She asked the group as she puts on her safety vest.

"Yeah, there were gunshots." Maribel said with a nod.

"This way guys come on!" All of the officers all run inside Pucks house. An ambulance pulls up as well.

Not even 5 minutes later Owen comes out with Jack Puckerman in handcuffs. Quinn was about to hit him, but Santana held her back.

"I will kill you if you hurt him Jack!" Quinn said in anger as she threatens the man. Jack smirks at Quinn as he getting pushed into the police car.

The EMT's are pulling Puck out on a stretcher, and Quinn's eyes widen.

"NO! PUCK!" Quinn runs over to him, and sees blood everywhere.

"Ma'am we need to get him to the hospital. You can ride if you want." Paul said.

"Yes please." Quinn said as she turns to Brittany and Santana. "Britt, can you take my car for me?" Quinn said handing the blonde her keys.

"Sure, Q. We'll meet you there." Brittany said taking the keys.

"Thanks." Quinn runs over to the ambulance and hops into the back.

Santana turns to Brittany. "I'll meet you here baby." Santana said giving Brittany a kiss.

"Okay." Brittany kisses Santana again before heading over to Quinn's car. She hugs Owen and speeds off to the hospital.

"Let's go." Santana said getting into her car. Owen takes Maribel, while Nic and Lexi follow. Santana prays that Puck is okay.

"Fuck. Come on Puck." Santana said to herself as she heads to the hospital with tears forming in her eyes.

End of this chapter

…..

Damn. So, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger with Puck. I know it's been a while. Amato is so sweet. I have major writers block on all my stories. I don't know what to do guys, and I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.


End file.
